


Let It Go

by rsa_27



Series: Little Drabbles [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma shows Hook, Elsa, and Anna the movie "Frozen" causing them to go into a singing frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suaventic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaventic/gifts).



> So Suaventic had asked for another movie night story (so glad you liked the first one!), and I completely intended to write that, but the muse went a whole different way with it. Enjoy it though!

Let It Go

Elsa showed up at the sheriff’s station to bring Emma a thank-you gift. They had defeated Ingrid and now Anna was safe with her sister and Kristoff. All thanks to Emma and her incredible family. When she walked in, she saw Hook, sitting by Emma’s desk, helping her with some reports.

Emma looked up to see who had walked in and noticed the moment when Killian and Elsa’s eyes met. They immediately started up again.

“THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT!” He sang loudly, getting up from his chair and walking towards the Queen.

“NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN!” she responded, her sweet voice contrasting his deep rough voice.

Emma let her head hit the metal table. “Not again….”

He continued anyway, “A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION”

“AND IT LOOKS LIKE –she paused for dramatic effect—I’M THE QUEEN!”

“Seriously guys, this has to stop.”

“THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE!” he swirled Elsa around as he sang.

“Dad. Take my gun or I’ll shoot them both.”

“COULDN’T KEEP IT IN, HEAVEN’S KNOW I TRIED!” Elsa had grabbed Emma’s stapler and was using it as microphone.

“I shouldn’t have showed you the movie… This is all my fault. What was I thinking?”

“DON’T LET THEM IN, DON’T LET THEM SEE!” Killian dramatically covered his eyes, acting out the song.

“BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE!”

“I’m gonna lock both of you up if you don’t stop right now.”

Killian crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to hold something in. “CONCEAL DON’T FEEL, DON’T LET THEM KNOOOOOW!”

“WELL NOW THEY KNOOOOW!” Elsa threw away her gloves, just like she did in the movie.

And then, to Emma’s dismay, Anna walked in to see what was taking her sister so long. She caught the last line of the song and went into singing mode too.

The three of them blurted out: “LET IT GO, LET IT GO!” Elsa threw open her arms, like she was on stage acting, and little flurries shot out of her hands.

“CAN’T IT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!” sang Killian, grabbing Emma by the hand, trying to make her dance with him.

“Killian, I swear, you will sleep on the couch.” She did not sound amused.

He “let her go” ironically, only to join Anna and Elsa’s voices again. “LET IT GO, LET IT GO!”

“TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!” Anna tried to actually slam the front door, getting a dirty look from Emma.

“I DON’T CARE—” Elsa pointed to Killian, almost as if she was saying “take it away, pirate” and he responded with: “WHAT THEY’RE GOING TO SAY!”

Anna chimed in. “LET THE STORM RAGE ON!”

“THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!” Elsa let down her elaborate bun into its normal braid. _Just like in the damn movie._

“Okay you three. Did you get it out of your system?”

They laughed, sounding breathless from all the singing. Killian returned to his seat next to Emma’s desk. “Yes, love. We’re quite done.”

“Sorry Emma. That song is just too good!” replied Anna.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something.” Elsa picked up the package she had dropped when she had burst into song. Inside was a little snowflake necklace with the letter “E” on it.

“Elsa, I love it. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s our pleasure” said Anna, putting her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Oh, you’re coming for dinner at our new place tonight right?”

“Only if you three lay off the “Frozen” sing-along.”

“I don’t know, Emma. We haven’t done ‘Love is an Open Door’ yet” mused Killian. She kicked him under the table and gave him a deadly look.

“Don’t you dare, pirate.”

“As you wish”, he replied sounding a little scared of the sheriff.

~~~~~~~

After the girls had left, Emma caught Killian humming “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?”

“Okay, no more Disney movies for you, mister” she said, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
